Ultima book two: blood brothers
by AceofSpades2736
Summary: After a frightening dream, Max the half blood fears about his teams safety. As Rex introduces Max to his school for demon hunters, He gets used to his life as a demon hunter, but as a new enemy, the chimera, Arises, who is connected to his family's death. However, chimera is also connected to his dream. Will Max save his future, or is this the end of the D-team? Max X Zoe story.
1. Prolouge

New story! OH YEA! but this is only the story will get interesting later on. Here goes... I don't own dinosaur king, or any of its character.

Both me and Rex charged against our enemy, the evil chimara. He's the reason that all of this happened, the reason my parents died... Now its his turn... Its his turn to take to the grave.

Rex took the first move, swinging his claws skillfully. Chimaras hands were literal masses of purple lightning, blocking off Rex's claws as if they were nothing. I charged up my red energy in my hand. One good strike could send him strait to hell where he belongs. Rex got in close, but chimara disapeared.

"Up their!" Rex yelled, as he pointed up to the ceiling. I saw chimara, his wings spread out wide.

"Is that really all you've got Rex?" He mocked.

I launched a red ball of crackling red force, but before it could hit him, he disapeared, The ceiling exploded in a mass of red. I looked around the shadowy room, but couldn't see him anywhere.

I finally noticed him when a purple ball, flew at Rex. It hit him square in the chest and he flew into the wall. He tried to get up but i could see his arm was broken, and so were several of his ribs, by how he breathed. I looked at Chimara, and saw he was charging up a giant ball, of purple energy. It was probably the darkest energy i've ever felt.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! DIE!" He launched it, but i couldn't let it hit rex... he'd kill him. I charged up all my red energy, and launched it in one small ball. It collieded with the shadowy ball and boom!

Smoke enveloped the entire room. He looked at me in wonder.

The battle went back and fourth for hours. I honestly lost track on how many things happened. Zoe healed Rex, enough to fight. Tag-teaming was tough fighting this guy. I cannot count how many times i saved his life, he had saved mine sometimes, finally Rex and i charged our power together, and launched a pilar of energy so powerful, he was literally blown away.

Rex looked at me happily, but i heard a voice.

"This isn't over yet... DAMN YOU BOTH!" He launched his most powerful attack yet, I knocked Rex out of the way and the blast hit me head first. I saw feirce light then my vision came back. I was on the floor, with Rex running to me.

"Hey you alright?" He asked. I nodded weakly. He smiled. "Good... we got him... Thanks to you we carried the day... we can rest easy now." My vision was becoming tinted red, and his voice sounded like it was coming from a radio.

"Hey... whats wrong?... woah... hey c'mon, hold on! UHN! ..." His face shifted to a glance of pure pain. He backed up and i saw a knife sticking out of his chest. But what was so weird was that blade was crackling in crimson lightning.

I looked at my hand to see it crackling slightly. I looked at Rex in fear and surprise.

"T-this is not... your fault... p-promise me, you escape this place... please... g-go" He fell to the floor, unmoving. Did that really just happen... did i just kill Rex? I heard an evil laugh in my head. My vision turned crimson, and i acted out that laugh.

I sat up, sweaty in my bed. What happened? That... was the strangest dream ever... It just felt so weird... so real. I heard Zoe call out for breakfast, but i was drowning in thought that... wait did she just say breakfast?

"WAIT ZOE SAVE THE BACON AND EGGS!" I yelled as i got my red tank top and black jacket, and rushed down the stairs.

So what do you say interesting for a prolouge? I think it turned out ok. Review me please. This is Ace of Spades sayan GOODNIGHT!


	2. Chapter 1: Who gets the mail?

**I don't own dinosaur king or any of its characters, so if your thinking to sue, bite me.**

I must admit, ever since my fight with Rico, demon cases have gone oddly low. Instead of one every few days it's gone to one every few weeks. Even that has started to go down. It's weird though, i always assumed that demons would start attacking me left and right, but i've still got some piece with me.

Anyway its been a whole two months since the incident with Rico, and the old man, unfortunately, got arrested for molestation of children. All I could think at that moment was... F*****G CALLED IT! Since then, Zoe offered me to stay at her place for the time being, and her parents were nice enough to let me stay. On one condition though... Don't stay in a room with zoe alone. Though i don't know whats the big deal, i mean were only 14 jeez. Gimme five things that two teenagers at the age of 14 would do in a room by themselves. (seriously, gimme five things, anyone)

The only issue is... the mail. I have a small motorcycle that i got from a mission in Mexico, my first real reward, and Zoe has a moped. We both argue on who drives to the mail, because neither of us wanted to do it. I don't usualy win, but...

"You drive this time." I said annoyed.

"But i did last time" Zoe replied.

"no you didn't"

"yea i did"

"no you didn't"

Yea i did"

"... well i can't ride a motorbike... with a broken foot!" I picked up and sledgehammer and banged it against me foot. Amazingly it only hurt, but nothing broke. "Huh" I tried again with the same result. "oh you gotta be kidding me" I banged it against my foot several more times with the same result. "... damn you superhuman demon foot"

Zoe laughed at me. "looks like your driving again"

"oh and why can't you?" I mused.

She gave me a worried look. "i'm uhh... out of gas."

I smiled. "oh really..." I charged my human blue energy, flashed over to the shed and grabbed a quart of gas, and in under a second, the gas was already piling up in the moped. "cause you seem topped off."

She gave me a dirty look and wrestled me for the quart. "Thats not fair! Stop That!" She yelled.

"Take my gas!" I yelled back.

"I don't want your gas!"

"YOUR GONNA TAKE MY GAS, AND YOUR GONNA LIKE IT!"

"wh- wha?!" She froze, and i accidently through it all over rex, who was conveniently sleeping on the roof, unlucky him. "OH C'MON GUYS, REALLY!" He grumbled as he jumped off the roof and back into the house. Did i mention they took Rex into the D-lab? Well i did now.

I gave Zoe a look.

"alright fine max, i'll do it." She grumbled as she road off.

Rex came down with a sky blue shirt with a hood, and yellow shorts, and an angry look on his face.

"yeah sorry about that Rex" I muttered.

"don't worry about it." he muttered back.

"So... Max... I think it's time."

"time for what?"

"Time for you to meat some of the other demon hunters, you aren't alone you know... but i have to warn you... their brutal.

* * *

**Well that's it for now... sorry i got writers block. but i'll be back for more later. this is ace of spades sayan GOODNIGHT! **


	3. Chapter 2: Road demons

**I do not own Dinosaur king or any of its characters. So please no suing.**

Okay, Limos are long, luxurious, and slow, I freaking hate them. I was never one for luxury, usually I take what i need without a complaint. That whole luxury crap, really doesn't fly with me. I'd just like to keep things plain and simple... must've got that from my dad... or my mom, either one i don't care.

Rex must have noticed how uncomfortable i was, because he just started talking. "Hey, pretty nice huh?"

I shook my head. It wasn't all that I was stuck in a thin, easily destroy able, car, but i was stuck in a thin, easily destroy-able, car... with Rex. He was always a magnet for trouble. Whenever he was around me, demons usually show up. Like at the school, Rex mentioned he was watching me, (creepy enough) in school the day those skeleton soldiers appeared, or like when He was on the roof of the school, and that bomber showed up. None were his fault, but i guess him being a demon hunter gets him hunted by demons. Though the tension had not cooled off from when he tried to kill me earlier. Those memory's will never go away. I'm not even sure I trust Rex properly yet.

He gave me a look. "What?"

Oh, was i staring, jeez, i'm so out of it today. "Oh sorry, just thinking."

I looked out the window.

"Better look out..." Rex said happily. "The tunnels on its way."

The tunnel? What is that, some kind of portal. I gave Rex a quiestioning glance, before i felt a sharp zap, in my head, like a series of bells going off in my head. What is this feeling?

Suddenly, a car literally flown in front of us. The car burst into flames, and we were too close to stop. "Hang on to something!" I yelled. I held on to the handle on the door, and Rex did the same. Our car rode of the en-flamed car like a ramp, and we flew up-side-down, onto the road. I hit my head on the ceiling of the limo, and instant pain shot up my body. If i wasn't half demon my head would'a probably caved in.

I shook the dizzyness out of my head, and sat up. I felt around for any wounds. Their was a small, bleeding cut on my forehead, and some glass cut my shoulder. Blood poured from all of the wounds.

"Agh... my head... ow... Hey Rex, you ok?" I muttered. Their was no answer. "R-rex? I called hoarsely. Still no answer. I waited for my blurry vision to go away before looking for Rex. I found him on the other end, His head bleeding, and a large shard of glass on his leg. Ooh thats gotta hurt! I scooped Rex up, and kicked the door open. Walking onto the ruined road hurt at first, but got easier.

"Uhn..." Rex finally croaked. "What happened?" I looked around the road, and saw a familiar structure.

"That did." I pointed. Suddenly a grunt appeared out of no where, and stood it self on top of a car, crushing it with its weight. Is case you don't remember, Grunts, are giant demon, at least the size of a Buick, and heavier than a wrecking ball. It was very slender, with long arms and legs, that spread out like a spiders. Its face was disfigured, and rotting, and its body was black with a purplish glow. Funny their as ugly as i remember them to be.

It roared and charged at me. Wow, Their faster than i remember. It swung it's claw at me, but i quickly drew my black blade, a katana, with a specialized hilt, and a blade as black as night. I parried its claws, and jumped out of the way. I put Rex down, and charged. The beast swung its hid legs at me, and I got kicked through the road. Pain shot through my entire body, making it hard for me to move. I felt searing pain in my chest, and it hurt when i breathed. Ugh! Broken ribs again! Almost every battle i'm in, I end up with broken ribs. It's starting to become a thing now.

I Charged again, and slashed off one of its legs. It roared in pain, and swept its hand back. I back-flipped out of the way, and before i knew it i was flying. I charged my demonic crimson energy, compressing it into a small sphere. I learned to do that during my training last month. I launched it, and i thought i heard the sound barrier break. It hit it right in his back, and BOOM! He lit up in a crimson sphere.

I landed on my feet, and saw my good demon was incinerated. Well that takes care of that. I slowly sheathed my sword, and turned to Rex, whom had conveniently woken up. Nice timing Jackass!

"Well look who's awake..." I said sarcastically. "And right in the nick of time too."

"Well... hope you enjoyed the ride here." He said. "Now we can get some work done finally."

I looked at the tunnel, it looked like the plain ones you see on the highway.

"Well, lets go." he said as he took his first step. I followed him not knowing what else to do.

"So..." Rex said as we got to the other side. The first thing that got me was the castle. It was super big, and white, much nicer than some of the ones i've seen lately. Their was a giant city, on the bottom, and not just a regular city, i'm saying old fashioned wood houses, and horses. Like fire emblem. (best game ever) "You like?"

"Yea..." I replied. "I like."

* * *

**Well thats it for chapter 2, pretty good huh? well i did it all through writers block. Chapter three is coming soon, and their's gonna be some ocs added. This is Ace of Spades sayan GOODNIGHT! Review me please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Missing Friends

**juI do not own dinosaur king or any of its characters. Sorry it took so long, i had a major writers block, and as soon as I was about to pass an authors note, I thought of an idea! Lucky me huh, Authors notes are convenient, though they always put holes in their story's... any way lets begin shall we? **

I walked into the castle like school with a familiar feeling, like somethings gonna randomly pop up and kick me in the ass. You know that kind of feeling. Rex didn't really make things better. He hadn't said a word to me ever since the incident with the demons that attacked us on the road. Another big reason that i hate limos... SO FREAKING EASY TO BLOW UP, OR TURN OVER! Anyway back to Rex, for some reason he was always dragging me back on course, even though I was mystified at the at the stores, and animals around the place, No matter how much I complained, or yelled at him, he always dragged me back on course, and wouldn't even say a word about it... is their something he's hiding from me?

"Rex whats wrong with you?" I asked. "I never see things like this before, I wanna explore!"

"No you have to stay on course..." He muttered his first words.

"But why?" I asked annoyed.

"Max... are you bleeding from that glass?" He asked frustrated. I slowly nodded. " Then stay on the course if you don't wanna die, Max"

Whats wrong with him? He's never been like this before, even when we were kids. He may have been quite, but he was still vibrant, and full of life. Now he's a husk of his former self.

"Rex... this... this ain't you, now tell me whats wrong..." I said stopping. "And were not going anywhere until you do..."

"Do you want to die?" He asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

"No, but i can take it..." I said.

He knew how stubborn I was, their was no going back when my mind is made. He sighed and sat down.

"Well you would with all the shit I've seen..." He said gloomily. "I was in the middle of a war zone... 2 months ago... That fight... those demons... I didn't retreat on the spot, I stayed and fought with you.." He shivered. "I watched them literally tear you apart, and now your here, I just wanna protect both you and Zoe... you died for me and i left you... LIKE A COWARD!"

I understand, His best friends, torn apart in front of him, no wonder he was so bent, and protective. ...Maybe he has suffered enough...

"Hey man its ok..." I knelt by him, and patted his shoulder. "Their was nothing you could've done-"

"Thats the point!" He yelled. "I was weak and helpless... DAMMIT!" He yelled as he punched the wall of the castle. Oh wow, the pore guys bent. "Tch... lets get this over with."

I nodded, and walked into the castle. It was tall and grand, like royalty, We passed by many rooms on the way here, I managed to look into one of the rooms, and saw a large classroom, like one of those college classrooms. What'd I'd give to have this class. I heard a small whistle on the way to the main room, and apparently so did Rex, Cause he stopped, and gave a sharp glare. Suddenly 3 shadows randomly, and one yelled in a pretty high voice. "WE GOT YOU CAPTAIN!"

Rex entered high speed, and rushed into a blur, kicking the shadows out of the air. When he reappeared, he was sitting on the back of one boy, and he pinned a boy and a girl and the ground with an arm bind.

"Nice try, but you can't get me yet..." Rex mused. He let go of the kids and got up.

"Damn, thought we had you their... oh who's the new guy?" The girl asked.

"This is my best friend, Max, He's a demon hunter too." Rex said, with a rare smile.

"Oh hello Max, I'm Camilla, call me cammy." Cam said. She had a regular school uniform, with a white shirt, and a bluish skirt. Her silver hair came down to her waist, and blue eyes.

"My names Ari, Nice to meet'cha." Said the kid with a high voice. He seemed plenty energenic, and laughable. He had somewhat spiky brown hair, and a large smile. He wore a jacket with a lite brown shirt.

"The names Hugh" The last boy said. He had a large tuft of Blue hair, and a red jacket, and a black tank top underneath, with blue jeans.

"Their my team... I trained them all." Rex said.

"Badly..." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, i'm only 14, what can I do if things don't always go my way." Rex said annoyed.

"Though we should get going, i'm scared Zoe will get worried." I said.

Rex gave my a funny look. "Aw, does Max love Zoe?"

I replied with a slap to the back of his head. The dick better not be spreading rumors, or I may have to kick his ass. Though the thought did make me blush. Please be from the embarrassment.

Hours later...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Zoe screamed. I blocked off my ears to prevent the death of my hearing.

"I'm sorry girl, I wasn't expecting competition..." I said.

"DON'T YOU SORRY ME!" She continued. " I was worried sick about you!"

"Again, i'm sorry Zoe i ju- hup!" I yelped as she embraced me. WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!

"Now listen..." She said. I swear I could hear sobbing. "You may be half demon... but you can still die. Look at that..." She pointed at my wounds from the glass. She was right, I may have a hardened body, yet i'm still vulnerable. I can always still die. She back up from me and looked into my eyes.

I don't think my body was listening to my head, cause i started leaning in. She came in too. Wow... i'm so close, just a few more inches and... SLAM! The door burst open, and Rex rushed in.

"I heard a scream an- why are you two so close?" He asked with a weird grin.

"Uhh nothing!" Zoe yelped as she backed up fast. Her face was deep crimson, and mine was probably too. DAMMIT AND SO CLOSE TOO!

"anyway... Max we got a problem..." Rex said, his expression going cold and serious.

* * *

**Well that's that, and so close too, beware for next chapter. Hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5: Demon date maybe

**I do not own Dinosaur king or any of it character. Think of this chapter as a filler, cause i'm mind blank. **

Sitting in the amusement park, I began to think... why the hell am I here? Zoe ran up to me, two ice cream cones in hand, handing one to me.

"C'mon eat before it drips." Zoe said happily. Her smile made a fire inside my brain. How can I get over that one smile. After we ate, Zoe was already trying to get me on the rides. "How about this one?" she pointed at a Roller-coaster, She gripped my hand, and dragged me over to the line. What happened to get me into this mess.

*Flashback!*

Rex sat down with us.

"So... A certain demon is haunting an amusement park down the street from here." He said seriously.

"What... that's it?" I said boredom. Honestly, I deal with enough demons, and half of them, don't even injure me. He interrupted a good moment... for a demon.

"I know what your thinking... but this demon is different. Its a D++rank demon... pretty powerful, enough to stop Rico I say." Rex put simpily. Your kidding me right? Rico's strength didn't even match up to a regular D rank demon... Than i'm not even a speck on the food chain yet, I have to get stronger.

"I'll take the mission..." I put confidently.

"Oh one more thing... you can't go in, guns ablaze, you have to keep a cover... meaning you have to take Zoe out their with you." Rex said.

"Really man, I really don't think its a good Idea yet." I said. I couldn't really live if Zoe were to get hurt. I just care... Say anything more, 'll kill you.

"No... I mean as a date" He said trying hide a smirk.

... WHAT?!

*end flahsback!*

Yeah, I think he was enjoying that... dick! Anyway, the roller coaster was awesome! I think Zoe screamed way too much... call me a complainer. She kinda screams to easily now-a-days. I guess it was the trama of getting kidnapped by a mad man. After the roller coasters Zoe took me into the haunted house ride. She gripped my arm harshly, as we passed through the rotting building, filled with fake, pop out demons... and ghosts. Though I know she brought me in here because She knew I get jumped a little to easily now.

"Uh Zoe... stop gripping my arm so hard..." I said finally. "I can't feel it anymore."

"N-no!" She yelled. She only gripped the damn thing harder.

Suddenly, one random Zombie appeared in front of us, Screaming loudly. We both screamed loudly, and I instantly went for my sword. Luckily I didn't or we'd have a pretty big disaster, both demonic, and probably... the... damn... press.

"ZOE! AGH! TO HARD!" I yelled. She put all her strength into, strangling the air, and blood out of my arm. When we finally left, my arm looked like it was partially cut in half. Rex, met us half-way their, Smiling... I guess cause Zoe was still holding my arm when we left the haunted house.

"Hey... how-about... the swimming pool!" Rex said, with false excitement. I think the only reason he's suggesting this crap is because He wants to torment me and Zoe.

As soon we got in, Girls were staring at me. Why, was it something on my face? I got my red swimming trunks, and looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, no wonder those girls were staring. My muscles were sligthly toned, and I could see a faint six-pack. I guess all that demon killing must've built me up slightly. My hair was the same, yet my bangs were larger, and spread over my forehead. My skin was slightly tanned, thanks to that mission in Mexico, i think.

I got in the Ice-cold water, and shivered at my first dive. Rex came out in blue swimming trunks, and looking at him, he looked really toned as well. It was obvious because he'd been doing that demon hunting crap a lot longer than I have, so he should at least get some result. His blond hair was longer, and went over his forehead, and went down to his to the bottom of his neck. Zoe came out to... and instatly, blood shot up to my face. She had defiantly developed. C'mon... keep your eyes... up.

"They couldn't find a top big enough..." She said weirdly. I looked at Rex and made a silent threat to keep his eyes down, or lose his head.

"uh... Max..." I turned over to Zoe to find something... odd. She was covering herself... "The things... floating away..."

AHHHHHHHH! I felt a drip of blood come out my nose. "Uh.. i'll get it!" I yelled. I got ready to swim away, before my arm was grabbed by Zoe.

"If you leave then i'll be alone..." She said angered.

"Uh... Rex you go get it." I said. He nodded and swam away.

He was only gone for a minute yet it felt like an eternity. I kept my eyes down, and I could practically feel Zoe's shiver. Then someone backed into her, and she was suddenly clutched to my back. I felt something... waaaaaaaay to soft on my back.

"MARSHMALLOWS!" I yelled.

"Max, silly we just ate."

"For god sake's women make your self decent" Rex said annoyed. He handed her, her top and I really don't know what happened after that... Cause my mind just went blank. Suddenly, i was sinking through the water, not even caring if I had air or not... All that i know, is that... my mind just got blown.

Hours later...

"Sorry guys..." Rex said stupidly. It turned out this whole amusement park thing was a lost cause. I can't believe I went through all this shit for nothing, but... I enjoyed myself... and i'm pretty sure Zoe did too... But i swear if Rex does this again... I WILL USE HIS BALLS, FOR SOCCER BALLS!

* * *

**Sorry about the short filler. I just needed to post something... though I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Deception is a bitch!

**I do not own dinosaur king or any of its characters!**

Sitting in my comfy bed, remembering the events of yesterday made me kinda nauseous. Not the fact that Zoe kinda... at the pool, but what happened at the end of the day. We went on the farris wheel for two, and Rex volunteered to scout aound the area, but Zoe just up and randomly kissed my forehead. I must admit I felt... fluttery. What was that?

Rex entered my room interrupting my thoughts. "Hey there'z." He muttered. He looked terrible, his somewhat long blond hair was messed up and sticking up in many places. Cuts lined his chest, and rips covered his clothes. His face beaded with sweat and pale complexion gave off an unsuccessful mission. "Nice morning hmm?"

"Rex what the hell happened to you?" I asked, running to his side.

"My mission... complete failure." He muttered.

"What mission?" I asked. I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it.

"We went after the demon known as chimera..." He said sadly. "We were overwhelmed way too easily... His injured me... He took cammy!"

"Cammy?" I remembered the girl I met a few days ago. "What about the others?"

He shook his head. "Injured a lot worse than me... Hugh charged in on the front lines when I went down... Suffered a lighting bolt to his chest. And Ari took a shadow orb for me... almost killed him. I am their leader... HOW COULD I FAIL!"

Rex... dammit he has way to much trouble letting go of the past.

"Rex calm yourself... we'll get her back!" I said reassuringly. Honestly now I think i was bluffing. If Chimera can take down Rex's entire team without to much trouble, then I might not stand much of a chance. After all, my power had to be unleashed through rage, just to stand a chance against that bastard, Rico. Though It doesn't matter, I have to try and help her. After all the villains I faced, I wonder what she could be going through right now. I put on my black jacket when Zoe entered the room.

"Hey boy's dinners rea- where are you going Max?" She asked.

"On a rescue mission." I said with false confidence.

She nodded and looked away sadly. I have been away more and more often now. I haven't faced this many demons now in month's. (I'm considering making several fillers)

"Hey... zoe wanna come?" I asked.

She gave me a look of shock. Whenever she asks to come on my missions, I usually say no, its too dangerous, but I feel I really need her around. "Of course!" She jumped me into a hug, hanging off my shoulders. She looked smaller from my new height, only reaching up to my forehead. My face turned deep crimson, and I could feel my heart jump out of my chest. Why does she keep doing that!?

I could hear Rex's faint snicker, but he jumped back at my death glare. I bet he already spread weird rumors throughout his entire team. If he has, chimera won't be the one killing him. I shivered of the thought of that, remembering my dream. It just seemed so real, So... painful.

"Alright, we need info on this guy, so lets go the the library." Rex muttered.

"Why the library?" I asked.

"Turns out this poor bastard has a history." He replied.

I gabbed my keys, and went outside, to my pitch black motorbike, hopped on and revved the engine. Zoe got on the back, and clutched to me a bit too tightly. As I rode away, I saw Rex Sprinting behind me. I'm surprised he could keep up by running alone, he's getting more skilled by the day, I should watch myself. As we arrived at the library, Rex immediately grabbed the first book on demons he saw. It look old and un-wanted. We both flipped through the book, and found the demon chimera.

I stared at the pages. He's got so many legends, its gonna be hard to memorize. There was the legend, on how He defeated the son of The demon, Black heart, or how he massacred an entire village, out side of new York, while they mistake it for a raging storm. Just who is this guy?

"Well that was a lot of help..." Rex muttered angered. "We don't even know where the hell he is!"

_The dreams..._

That was the first of the voices that came. "WHO'S THEIR?!" I yelled. I spun around, rapidly, trying to figure out that voice. It was familiar and strangely human.

_The dreams Max..._

"Something wrong Max?" Zoe asked. I nodded uncertainly. I couldn't really say that I was hearing voices now... She' s gonna thing that i'd finally snapped.

_What do they mean Max... What do they mean?_

My dream... Maybe...

I focused thinking on that dream I had, Trying to get details out. I was in a castle, a grand castle, lined in obsidian. Focusing my vision farther, It was somewhere in the dessert. Which dessert though...

_Its closer than you think Max!_

What does it mean by closer than you think?

_Best hang on boy!_

My body became bathed in a golden light, along with my friends. The shining bright lights enveloped my vision, and I found myself, flying over the world, faster than I though I could. Suddenly we landed in a dessert somewhere out of Japan, I don't even think were in Asia anymore!

"Where are we?" Zoe asked.

I shrugged, and Rex looked at his nifty little GPS on his watch.

"No way, were in the sahara!"Rex yelled in surprise. I turned around and saw the castle in my dreams. How...

"Well... convenient... We got our destination. But we have to ready!" I said. As a leader, I have to be vigilant. Now they were depending on me...

We entered, but I was disgusted at of the castle instantly. The halls were lined with paintings of bloody deaths, and skulls. A blood red carpet led around the place. I covered my mouth and trudged forward. The hall instantly led to the great hall, or what I thought was the great hell of the castle.

"Well... If it isn't my good friend Rex..." Chimera muttered, locking the door behind him.

What does he mean by good friend? Shock struck me first as Rex walked to Chimera, and bowed at his feet. My heart skipped a beat, and I could feel rage fill me like water to a balloon.

"Rex, you lying son of a bitch!" I yelled.

He turned around and shrugged. "It's what I gotta do... Max" He spat out my name, as it were leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He unleashed his claws, and got into a fighting stance. I felt hurt, He used me, just to get back with chimera... I'll kill him this time. I drew my sword, and prepared for battle.

* * *

**Well that's huge twist! Don't worry, i'll update soon! laters! review me, guest or not I don't care just review me please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Max vs Rex, the dreams

**I don't own dinosaur king, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut i own this awesome book!**

Betrayal is a freaking bitch! Rex was my friend, Rex lived with me, we were brother's since we were little kids, and here he is, about to try and kill me. After all I did for him. I took him in again, gave him a home, a friend, and this is how he repays me? To hell with him. He threatened to kill me several times, and almost did.

"Rex... why?" I asked. My sword-hand wavering, in both surprise and anger.

"Because, your a demon remember? Your nothing but scum, and chimera shown me that. He said.

"But he's a demon!" I yelled. This conversation was starting to lose its sense.

"Yes..." He smiled. "but... he's of the upper class, a finer breed, the highest class of demon." He charged. "And you, will die!"

His blade clashed against mine, throwing each-other off. He flipped over me, to my back, and slashed into my shoulder. Searing pain shot across my entire arm, and blood shown through the rips of my shirt. Grunting in pain, I Charged demonic energy into my palm, and pressed it against his chest, launching him like a cannon. He landed gracefully on his feet, and brushed off his wound, a small bloody burn in the center of his chest.

"So..." I finally said. "Who are you after now? Zoe? Cause if you are, your not leaving here alive." I wasn't gonna let him even touch her. She already felt the sting of betrayal before, and now.

"As if..." He said laughing. "Chimera needs a healthy, strong body. A body, half demon, to hold his power, yet half human, to keep him alive... he needs you Max" His laugh put a cold hole in my heart. All this time, he was warming me up to be some host for a demon, that could potentially destroy the world. How low can this bastard go.

"Your not gonna get me..." I muttered. I charged again, and our battle started. He slashed and hacked at me, parrying each blow with my sword. Charging my blue energy, and finally we went into hyper-drive. Our movements were blurs, but he was way to fast for me. He raked my cheek, and while I was down, flipped over my shoulder, and went for my head. I backed up in time, but he left a small gash on my forehead. A small trail of blood trickled down my face, as I backed up.

"C'mon max!, your gonna be wasted and dead before the ritual." He said said in a cocky way.

"take THIS!" I yelled. I launched a pilar of red energy, more powerful than ever before. He launched his, with surprising power, They both collided. Flash backs of the school battle, when I first experienced the rage. Our power collided, that same pressure, was enhanced. An explosion littered the entire room in smoke, I used this to my advantage as I used my blue energy, slashing through his chest harshly.

"Bye bye... Rex" I muttered. That last slash injured him badly, sending him flying through the air. He landed hard on his face, and didn't move after that.

Now for chimera... THE F**K DID HE GO!? My head scanned the entire field, but their was nothing. Suddenly, claws went through my shoulder. Blood flew high, followed by my howl of pain. I fell to the floor, and looked up to see Rex. His face pale, A bloody slash on his chest.

"Too bad Max... you would've made an excellent host..." He said, raising his claws high I closed my Eyes and prepared for the worst. All I heard after that was a loud clank, and a gasp in surprise. I looked at him, and saw... REX?!

TWO REX'S!

"Hey Max! Your ok!" The new Rex said, throwing him off.

"Uh.. what the hell?" I muttered. Rex 2 tossed him over his shoulder, and he flew high. Rex hit the floor hard. "Rex is that you?" I asked.

"The one and only!" He said smiling. "Sorry... about chimera..." He muttered.

"Wait that was chimera!" I asked in surprise. Then... that means... he didn't betray me!

Rex got up, glowing in a purple-ish aura. "This isn't over..." He muttered. His voice deep and threatening. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He yelled. "JUST LIKE I KILLED THE DEMON CLAW!"

Those words pierced my soul. "Demon claw? ... YOU KILLED MY FATHER?!" Spikes original name has been Kratos, yet he gave it up to live with my mother. He'd made a name for himself, known as the demon claw, thanks to his number one move. ... father... maybe I can do it too. I remember Taser hand... (Used against Rex, in both the battles in the hot-spring, and the school. Very powerful, possilbly his best move.)

... "I'LL KILL YOU CHIMERA!" I yelled.

Both me and Rex charged against our enemy, the evil chimara. He's the reason that all of this happened, the reason my parents died... Now its his turn... Its his turn to take to the grave.

Rex took the first move, swinging his claws skillfully. Chimaras hands were literal masses of purple lightning, blocking off Rex's claws as if they were nothing. I charged up my red energy in my hand. One good strike could send him strait to hell where he belongs. Rex got in close, but chimara disapeared.

"Up their!" Rex yelled, as he pointed up to the ceiling. I saw chimara, his wings spread out wide.

"Is that really all you've got Rex?" He mocked.

I launched a red ball of crackling red force, but before it could hit him, he disapeared, The ceiling exploded in a mass of red. I looked around the shadowy room, but couldn't see him anywhere.

I finally noticed him when a purple ball, flew at Rex. It hit him square in the chest and he flew into the wall. He tried to get up but i could see his arm was broken, and so were several of his ribs, by how he breathed. I looked at Chimara, and saw he was charging up a giant ball, of purple energy. It was probably the darkest energy i've ever felt.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! DIE!" He launched it, but i couldn't let it hit rex... he'd kill him. I charged up all my red energy, and launched it in one small ball. It collieded with the shadowy ball and boom!

Smoke enveloped the entire room. He looked at me in wonder.

_Why... does this seem familiar?_

The battle went back and fourth for hours. I honestly lost track on how many things happened. Zoe healed Rex, enough to fight. Tag-teaming was tough fighting this guy. I cannot count how many times i saved his life, he had saved mine sometimes, finally Rex and i charged our power together, and launched a pilar of energy so powerful, he was literally blown away.

_What is this?!_

Rex looked at me happily, but i heard a voice.

"This isn't over yet... DAMN YOU BOTH!" He launched his most powerful attack yet, I knocked Rex out of the way and the blast hit me head first. I saw feirce light then my vision came back. I was on the floor, with Rex running to me.

_The dream! _

"Hey you alright?" He asked. I nodded weakly. He smiled. "Good... we got him... Thanks to you we carried the day... we can rest easy now." My vision was becoming tinted red, and his voice sounded like it was coming from a radio.

_No rage... don't take over... NOOOOOOOOO!_

"Hey... whats wrong?... woah... hey c'mon, hold on! UHN! ..." His face shifted to a glance of pure pain. He backed up and i saw a knife sticking out of his chest. But what was so weird was that blade was crackling in crimson lightning.

I looked at my hand to see it crackling slightly. I looked at Rex in fear and surprise.

"T-this is not... your fault... p-promise me, you escape this place... please... g-go" He fell to the floor, unmoving. Did that really just happen... did i just kill Rex? I heard an evil laugh in my head. My vision turned crimson, and i acted out that laugh.

* * *

**Well... I leave you at a cliffhanger... so how was my chap? Review me please, later!**


	8. Chapter 8:Rex revived,Zoe's hidden power

**I don't own dinosaur king or any of its characters.**

Sadness and Fury enveloped me, like a swirling tornado of emotion. It was a good thing, Zoe had went to free Rex's team, since all the attention was all on me, she shouldn't have any trouble. If she'd seen this, She'd think of me as a monster... an actual demon. Chimera stepped in front of me, putting his hand on my shoulder approvingly.

"That was nice Max... my brother..." He said. His words pierced every nerve in my system.

"Did... you say... brother?" I asked. Rage filled my veins. Thanks to him, one of my own friends are dead. He must Die!

I drew my sword and charged furiously, my sword colided with his in a destructive storm. My crimson force, piercing through his defenses. He merely laughed, and pressed his dark, pale Palm against my chest, launching me like a rocket. Flying through the wall, I flopped on the floor, like a rag-doll, crashing into the wall. Stuck in a crater, yeah... that hurts. I fell from the crater, feeling my ribs close in. Yeah... yeah... YEAH! Exactly! No mission is complete without F*****G BROKEN RIBS!

Shaking off the pain, I charged again. He gripped my hand, and flipped me over his shoulder. My back hit the floor, hard, making pain shoot up my back. As I landed, the ground literally crackled under my back. Blood spurted from my mouth, making me cough, and gag.

"Is that it?" He said mockingly. "And I though our pitiful father taught you well!"

Rage once again entered my system. "Don't you MOCK ME!" I yelled, flipping myself up, and staring him down. I extended my palm, as crimson force gathered in a tremendous amount. "Lets see you stand up to everything I got!" The crimson force compressed into my palm, and got ready for my most destructive attack. "Take, my Demon WRATH!" I launched a pilar so powerful, I could feel teh entire tower start to crackle and crumble. He raised his hand in alarm, as a purple mass enveloped his hand. All I could hear, was the crack of the explosion, all I saw was the smoke, All I felt was the searing heat from the explosion.

"Finally... Its over..." I muttered. Falling to the knees, I breathed at a rapid pace.

"You talking more smack kid?" I heard a sly voice in the smoke. Chimera emerged, his pale skin burnt, his dark cloak, ripped and burnt beyond repair. " I'm far from done!"

Oh you've got to be kidding me! He's still alive? Oh to hell with it! I had no energy left, but... I have to fight with whatever I had left! I drew my sword, and charged. We clashed once again, my sword clashing against his purple mass of an arm. He instantly took the advantage, as the mass over-whelmed me, filling my body in fierce pain. Falling to the floor, hard, I waited for death.

"Now Di- Wha? What are you doing here?" His voice suddenly going in surprise. I looked up, and saw Zoe, her body glowing in the most radiant of green.

"Max... i'm hear for you know... don't worry!" She said in her usual cheerful voice.

She looked at Rex with a hint of worry. She walked over to him, and put her hands on his chest. Instantly, his wound closed, and his eyes flew open.

"Rex?! YOUR ALIVE!" I yelled. I'm so happy I could cry! No i'm not crying again, its just a pun!

"Ye-yeah! Thanks Zoe!" He said with proceeding happyness.

Though I only saw sadness in her eyes, as if... Wait... what happened in the 15 minutes we were fighting?

* * *

15 minutes ago...

Zoe traveled around the temple, trying to find the other prisoners, knowing they were taken by chimera. Though she had no luck, even after searching the entire layer of the castle... except the basement...

"No..." She murrmered. The basement is where all teh usual shit with demons happens. That's the last thing she needs. Only equipped with a dagger given to her by Max, she doubted she'd be able to beat a single grunt. Yet she had to try... for Max.

She traveled down, to the basement of the castle, kicking open the door, the way she learned from Max. It's strange how that works.

"Hello? ... anybody here?" She called. She rergretted that instantly as demons, surrounded her, and not grunts, those soldiers. The skeletal warriors, wrapped in armor, possesing cutlasses, and on the commander, a cannon. She ran, but soon she was already backed into a corner.

"Stay back... I SAID STAY BACK!" She yelled. He green energy compressed into her hand, launching it like a bullet. It hit the demons, hard, making a small explosion of green lights.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

"It was your drive energy!" A voice echoed.

She spun around, trying to find the voice. "Whos their?"

"Only a friend... listen girl, you have at least as much potential as Max... It matters on how you try..." The voice continued.

"Really?" Zoe asked in excitement. She yearned for powers like Max or Rex, maybe this could be her chance.

"Yes... I will give you this power... Chimera has taken the form of a god, giving him eternal stamina, but their is a way... you can create a powerful barrier to decrease his power... but at a huge price."

"What... what is it?"

"One of you... one of the D-team... Will not make it..."

"Wha... what?!"

"One of you will not make it out of this battle alive... one of the D-team members... will die!"

* * *

**Well, Thats that... gotting leave ya guessing! Who will lose their life? Will Rex take one for the team, sacrivising his life again? Will Zoe fall, creating that power? Will Max fall in battle? Thats all in the final chapter, and the beginning of a new story. **


	9. Chapter 9: Zoes gift, Fates hero dies

**I don't own dinosaur king, or any of its characters, but I do own this awesome book.**

I neverliked seeing that saddened look in her eyes. Like when she lost Paris, her face covered in tears was torture to me. Now though, It was different, like she wanted to cry, and let it out, but she couldn't. I've felt that way for so long now, even before the death of my parents. I always thought I should act like the leader I was supposed to be. I always felt the weight of the world, was on my shoulders, and it literally was when I first fought Seth. He was the fiercest opponent I ever faced, if he were a demon, he'd beat even Chimera any-day. That weighting emotion feels like hell. Though, It's needed for a leader.

"Zoe... what is it? What happened back there?" I asked.

She whipped her head back at me, tears already at her eyes. "Nothing okay! Nothing!" She snapped.

I gave her the look. "Listen, its not enough that you don't even know who or what you are, You don't have to keep this to yourself. Please... tell me." I pressed.

All she did was run back to Rex, leaving a shocked Chimera standing there, his mouth agape. "Don't you dare ignore me, you little bitch!" He yelled, flying for her. No! Not her! Charging with a new fury, I jumped, spun and drop kicked him down to the floor, shattering it.

"If you ever come near her again, I'LL TEAR YOUR F*****G THROAT OUT!" I yelled. I landed next to his disfigured form, and jumped back as he slowly rose.

"You impudent hitch!" He yelled. He charged again, but I was ready. Drawing my black blade, I slashed across his arm, Sending him flying behind me. God, I love super-human strength. He flew into the darkened wall, sending the first rays of sunlight into the into the tower. The sunlight rays felt good on my skin, though blinding me slightly. Chimera screamed, and thrashed around in a rapid way. As if the sunlight was affecting him. His flesh was starting to burn and hiss.

"AGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" He screamed. Sunlight! His weakness is sunlight!

"So... sunlight works... excellent." I said with pleasure. I kicked him through the walls, making more sunlight enter the tower. Will... this is a tad pathetic. A demon, half worshiped as a god... has a weakness to sunlight.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled. He threw a giant orb of purple energy at the sky, making it erupt, showering the entire place in shadows. The entire atmosphere felt cold, and dark.

"Ah... thats much better... no sunlight doesn't kill me, it only burns. The dusk brings my powers back." He muttered in glee. I can't beat him at this rate. He's too strong... What do I do? I used up to much power fighting the chimera version of Rex, and I don't think I have the time or energy to fight. Zoe stepped in front of me, with a weird smile on her face.

"Leave this to me... Max." She said. She spread out her palms, as green energy circulated into a sphere. She launched it, enveloping him in green radiant lights. His scream echoed throughout the room, as Chimera disappeared into the sphere. The sphere remained, twisting, and turning, like a portal. Zoe turned to face me, her face beaded with sweat.

"Okay... That's it..." Her face became damp with tears. "I'll tell you okay? One of us will Die!"

Her words shocked me more than anything. "W-what?"

"One of us will die... I create a portal that can quell his strength slightly, someone has to go through the portal to vanquish him."

Responsibility, that's the first words that me like a train. Its the one thing I have to know to be a leader, but This could cost me my life. Well... who cares, the life of one half-blood, or humanity itself. Like I would choose myself over that.

"I'll-" I started.

"I'll do it." Rex muttered.

I looked at him in shock.

"No... its me!" I yelled. He was not taking that role. Somebody's gotta take care of Zoe while i'm gone.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because, I AM YOUR LEADER!" I screamed. That's why I put my life of the line. All because, I was the leader of the D-team. I have the right to sacrifice my life for the lives of my team, and humanity.

"Wh-what?" Rex gasped shocked.

"I'm your leader... you guys are my life, and I'm willing to give my lives for all of you." I said, a loyal smile slowly appearing at my face. "And I don't want to let her down..."

Zoe just started sobbing. I guess it's the fact that I Took up my responsibility as a leader. Then she did something that changed everything. She _kissed_ me, and not just the normal peck, I mean... seriously! I could literally feel drive energy coursing into my body, and as we parted, she fell to the floor.

"Z-...Zoe?" I muttered. I think my face was redder than my crimson energy. Rex gave a weird smirk, and looked like he was about to laugh at my reaction. My glare forced that smiling gaze off his face.

I looked at my left hand, that was now cracking with blue energy, and my Red energy focused in my right hand. What... did she do to me? "I saw what happened Max... Drive users have an ability to give energy to another drive user, through... contact of any kind." Rex finished smirking. I glared, but sooned smiled. I felt rejuvenated, I didn't know drive users could do that!

Rex scooped Zoe in his arms and went to hand her to me. I knew what I had to do, and this is my only chance. "Rex..." I muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Zoe for me." I managed.

"W-what do you mean?" He said, giving me a weird look.

"...Goodbye my friend." I said smiling.

He finally figured it out, though he was too late to stop me. I took on into a sprint, and dove into the green portal. The only thing I heard, was Rex, screaming my name. That kiss from Zoe... I'll carry that memory with me to the afterlife. I saw the green energy around me, surrounding me. I saw Chimera far in front of me, and I already knew what I had to do.

"Even though i'm trapped in this sphere, you still don't have the power to kill me." He yelled.

"Yeah maybe, but we won't really know until I try!" I retorted. I stripped off my black jacket, and charged all my energy into my palm. We were both the son of the famous Demon Claw, time for the sons to face off. I've got a new name for this move move, from taser hand to demon claw! I charged, dragging my hand across the ground, leaving a crevice, and a trail of smoke. Chimera did the same with his purple mass of a claw. We both ended up charging into each-other, the explosion was glorious. I stood my ground against the tremendous force I felt, but I pushed on. With one last scream, We both went through each-other, my palm, piercing his chest, and from the fierce pain I felt, I got hit too.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chimera screamed, as he was blown away. I was flying to, and flew through the portal, ending up on the other side before it closed. I couldn't feel the air around me. Everything was muffled and blurry. I looked at my chest to find a _huge gaping hole_ where my heart should be.

I saw two figures above, staring me down. That must be Zoe and Rex. I could here a hint of a scream, "Close dammit! CLOSE!" Zoe must've been trying to heal my wounds. I guess she used up all her energy healing Rex, and giving me more, though it wouldn't make to much of a difference. Their was a gaping hole where my heart should be, even if she did heal me, without a heart, I'm as good as dead.

"Z-oe... I..." I managed weakly, coughing up a ton of blood. "I... Lo... Ugh..." I couldn't even say my last words... damn... My eyes slowly closed, welcoming the darkness that followed. I welcomed the sweet embrace of death, knowing that I saved the world again. Goodbye... my friends.

* * *

**Well thats the end of that story, (story not series) their will be more, and Just so you know, this ain't the end of Max Taylor. Read my next book, Thanks!**


End file.
